


Pokemon Sorry!

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray play pokemon sorry, but things end up a little bit different than expected.</p><p>Original prompt: “Joelay: A game of Pokemon Sorry! goes horribly wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure what you had in mind, but I tried my best. This was really funny to me, but it’s late and I didn’t get much sleep last night, so you never know. Enjoy! ^

"Okay, ready to start?"

"You're the one who's been trying to choose the type with your favorite pokemon for the past five minutes."

Ray glared at Joel and he picked a card. They decided to play pokemon sorry because Ray saw it at the store and bought it because he had never played it before. That and every other board game they've played, Joel always ended up winning, so he challenged (forced) him to play.

Joel gave him this look that said, 'do I have to?' and when Ray looked at him with a stern, 'yes' face, Joel sighed and nodded, playing only because he loved him. 

Ray was the water type while Joel was the electric type. Ray had accused him of trying to have a type advantage when he just liked the color yellow. He should have just picked the color closest to himself.

After a while of playing the game, Ray realized that it wasn't as great as he thought it was going to be because he was getting his ass kicked. "Another sorry!? That's bullshit, how many are there in this deck!?" He huffed and put his pokemon back at the start. That had been the fourth time in fifteen minutes that happened to him, but never once has it happened to Joel. 

Ray got up and for a minute Joel wondered where he was going. Then he came back with a few things, both hidden behind his back and Joel wasn't going to try to see what they were. He was sure they wouldn't end in his death. Probably.

They kept progressing in the game and then Joel pulled a card with the number 7 on it which meant he could split up that number seven between two pokemon or move on with his life and just go seven spaces. He knew that never in his life has he ever had a harder decision to make and he was not over exaggerating. It was perfect, or it would have been if he wasn't playing with Ray, who was already a little pissed about nothing going right for him. One of Ray's pokemon was two spaces in front of his, while another was five. He could get two of Ray's pokemon all the way back to start, which would have been good and help him progress in the game, but Ray had unknown items behind his back and even though he didn't get competitive and upset with video games, he really did with board games for some reason. Maybe it's because he could never win.

Joel looked up at Ray who was looking back at him with an evil death glare. He gulped and picked up his Mareep, slowly dragging it until it was on the same spot as Ray's Marill. He stopped and looked at Ray to see him just staring down at his hand like he better move one more space or he's about to get a knife right through it. He quickly moved his hand away, keeping it at the spot before moving his Pichu and knocking Ray's Totodile back to the start as well. He looked up at Ray, hoping everything would be okay.

Ray stared at him, slowly moving his hand from behind his back to reveal a bubble wand and he, not so calmly, blew a few bubbles before putting it back behind his back. "...good play." He hissed out. "Lucky bastard."

Joel let out a mental sigh of relief. That went a lot better than expected and if he wasn't still recovering from pure terror, he would've laughed at the fact that Ray blew bubbles to let off his anger like he was a water pokemon or something. He knew that no matter how "angry" or actually angry Ray got at him from playing this, he'd always make some stupid joke whether Joel caught it or not.

They kept playing and everything was fine until...a certain something happened. Ray had blown his bubbles at least twelve more times and Joel was starting to wonder where the hell he even got it from. He really didn't start to care anymore when he picked a certain card. Number 11. Move your pokemon foreword eleven spaces or switch with any of the opponents' pokemon. Joel had three out of four of his pokemon at home, the last remaining one, his Elekid, only seven spaces away from winning the game. Ray had no pokemon home, three in start, and the other, Lanturn, only one space away from being in the safe zone, but Joel had no choice, but to switch them because he couldn't move foreword eleven spaces. Ray hadn't seen his card yet, thank the Lord, but after he put down the cards and his hands reached for both of their pokemon, he had a feeling Ray knew what it was. Joel quickly switched them and now Ray's Lanturn was even further away from home than it was when he got it out of start.

Joel hesitantly looked at Ray for a reaction, but was surprised when he didn't get one.

Ray picked up another card and looked at it, going foreword the said amount of spaces. Then not even five seconds later he pulled out the other item that was behind his back, a spray bottle and started to spray the shit out of Joel with it. He basically got on top of him, Joel trying to get away from it, laughing. Ray just made sure that he was covered in water as a sort of revenge. "Motherfucker! Every fucking time! How are you so fucking good at board games! It's all fucking luck and I always suck!!!"

Joel couldn't stop laughing. He'd just let Ray do what he wanted a while ago to let him got out his anger. Bubbles and then a spray bottle.

When Ray stopped, he tossed the spray bottle to the side and got off of Joel, glaring at him. "Stop laughing, asshole." He tried to keep an angry face, but he just couldn't and a smile appeared on his face. He smacked Joel lightly on the arm. "You fucking suck." He chuckled.

Joel covered his mouth and tried to stop laughing, but he couldn't. Somehow, he just found this so funny.

"It's not even that funny...Joel...Joel...don't make me get the fucking hose."


End file.
